Mobile devices including portable telephone systems, such as cellular phones, have been steadily increasing the type and variety of content that they provide to a user. Many mobile devices incorporate sufficient computing capabilities to fall within the category of the small, handheld computing devices. Mobile devices may be known by other names rather than cellular phones and generally refer to devices that have been integrated with receiver/transmitter technology so that they can send and receive telephone calls or other messages via a network. These newly integrated mobile devices include palmtops, pocket computers, personal digital assistants, personal organizers, H/PCs, and the like. In addition to the sending and receipt of phone calls, these mobile devices provide many functions to users including word processing, task management, spreadsheet processing, address book functions, Internet browsing, and calendaring, as well as many other functions.
With the addition of these functions to the basic phone call functions, the mobile devices are now sending and receiving a host of information across a variety of networks. The mobile devices now take advantage of Internet access, Short Messaging Services (SMS), RF broadcasts, and other methods to provide content to a user of a mobile device. The level of content and interaction provided by a mobile device steadily increases as these variety of transmission types and interoperability on the mobile devices increases. Despite all these advantages, the functional aspects for the transmission and receipt of phone calls on the mobile device have remained fairly static.